disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Savages
Savages is a song featured in Disney Pocahontas its sung by two sides Ratcliffe english settlers and Chief Powhatan and the Native amercians. There are two parts of this song, with Pocahontas joining in in the second part. Lyrics (Part 1) Ratcliffe: What can you expect From filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when races are diverse! Their skin's a hellish red They're only good when dead They're vermin, as I said And worse English Settlers: They're savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Barely even human English Settlers: Savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me Which means they must be evil We must sound the drums of war! Ratcliffe And English Settlers: They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! Now we sound the drums of war! Powhatan: This is what we feared The paleface is a demon The only thing they feel at all is greed Kekata: Beneath that milky hide There's emptiness inside Native American: I wonder if they even bleed They're savages! Savages! Barely even human Savages! Savages! Powhatan: Killers at the core Kekata: They're different from us Which means they can't be trusted Powhatan: We must sound the drums of war Native Americans: They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one Then we sound the drums of war English Settlers: Savages! Savages! Ben: Let's go kill a few, men! Native Americans: Savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Now it's up to you, men! All: Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war! Lyrics (Part 2) Pocahontas: Is there nothing I can do? Will this really be the end? Is it only death that waits Just around the riverbend? Ratcliffe: This will be the day. (Let's go men!) Powhatan: This will be the morning. (Bring out the prisoner.) English Settlers And Indians: We will see them dying in the dust. Pocahontas: I don't know what I can do. Still I know I've got to try. Ratcliffe And English Settlers: Now we make them pay. Pocahontas: Eagle help my feet to fly. Indians: Now without a warning. Pocahontas: Mountain help my heart be great. English Settlers And Indians: Now we leave em blood and bone and rust. Pocahontas: Spirits of the Earth and Sky. English Settlers And Indians: It's them or us. Pocahontas: Please don't let it be too late. English Settlers And Indians: They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking.... Indians: Savages! English Settlers: Savages! Indians: Demons! English Settlers: Devils! Ratcliffe: Kill them! Indians: Savages! English Settlers: Savages! Ratcliffe And English Settlers: What are we waiting for? Indians And English Settlers: Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left. Pocahontas: How loud are the drums of the war? Indians And English Settlers: Well will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Ratcliffe: Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. Indians: Now we sound the drums of war! English Settlers: Of course it means the drums of war! Pocahontas: Is this the death of all I love carried in the drum of war? Trivia *This song is an allegory to racism: both sides call the other "savages" while knowing little to nothing about their "enemies". *''Savages ''is very similar to the mob song in Beauty and the Beast. The main villain exploits his men's fear of the unknown to get them on a pretended heroic fight, when actually they only want to satisfy themselves and their vices (Ratcliff's greed and Gaston's jealosy) *The film cuts out Pocahontas' first verse in the second part, instead beginning with Ratcliffe announcing "This will be the day" Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Pocahontas Songs Category:Reprise Category:Fantasmic songs